


My Best RIO's Wedding

by Jeneral2885



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Harm as he gets invited to his best RIO's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_So, I'm starting another Harm/Skates story, which may have a twist at the end._

_I locate this story some time (no definite episode) after "Adrift II" and in a twist of turns, Mac didn't runaway to be SJA for a MEU and Brumby is still in DC, but hardly mentioned._

**JAG Headquarters**

**0930 local**

I yawned as I dumped my briefcase down and drained the last of the soya latte into my throat. It was several weeks since my near fatal ejection into the stormy Atlantic Ocean and thankfully my whole body had healed. Even so, I still had erratic sleeping patterns and always needed a doubly strong coffee, on top of my morning run. At least work wasn't that heavy-laden these few days. Just a few normal cases, plus the usual admin work with was thankfully speeded up by Harriet Sims and that new Marine Corps Gunny, Galindez.

Flipping on my computer terminal, I was about to enter the last digit of my password when I heard an "excuse me, Commander." Looking up, I saw a short, full Lieutenant in dress blues with a pile of documents in her hand. Wait, where have I see this girl before? That's right, a couple of years ago, my new neighbour, who turned out to be an assassin, and someone shot during a NATO ball. What the…

"Commander Rabb? I found this pile of letters for you and thought I'll bring them in. It seems you have an invitation, sir." I snapped out of my reverie and realised the female officer was Lieutenant Loren Singer, one of the most obnoxious junior officers I've ever met.

"Oh…thank...isn't this the role of the junior legalman, Lieutenant?" It most definitely was.

"I just thought I'll bring in, sir. The legalman was busy on the phone."

"Lieutenant, are you trying to get into my 'good book'?" I was awake now.

"No, sir, I…"

"One, it is common practice to knock on a senior officer's door before entering. Two, you are a JAG Officer, not a legalman and not a personal assistant to me. Three, I do not, and never need, a description of what is in my mail to me. Is that clear, Lieutenant Singer?"

"Yes...Sir."

"Leave the letters there and dismissed Lieutenant, before I recommend you for extra duty. And close the door."

"Yes, Sir." A bit more force this time. Door shut, I close my blinds and with some curiosity, I sauntered over. Indeed, the first piece of mail was a lavender envelop with patterns that was quite representative of a invitation card, in fact, a wedding invitation! I immediately tore it open—I never needed a letter opener—and undid the seal of the card.

_Mr. Michael Sanders and Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Catherine Hawkes, United States Navy_

_Request the honour of_

_Commander Harmon Rabb Junior, JAGC, United States Navy and partner_

_At their wedding at_

_Bethesda, Maryland, on 1_ _st_ _October 2001_

I nearly knocked my chair at the inscription. Skates! She's a Lieutenant Commander now?! And getting married?! Oh wait, the latter shouldn't be a surprise, I thought. She did tell me about her "guy" back during my carrier quals, the day before our terrible ejection into the ocean. But gosh, I slammed the enter key on my keyboard and opened my mailbox. Where was…" ". I typed in a congratulations note and a definitely RSVP. A few seconds later I sent the mail, my phone rang.

"Commander Rabb," I answered, thinking it was another dreary JAG case.

"Harm! Sir, I just got your reply," the familiar voice burst through my ear.

"Skates! Congratulations! On the promotion and the wedding. Am so happy for you. I'll definitely be there, nothing's gonna stop me."

"Haha, thank you very much sir. Erm, just wondering, uh as per the note, will you be bringing anyone? I mean, you're uh single but you can bring a female partner."

Oh, darn who? "I'm not so sure yet, but I'll definitely be there in person. Do you require Full Dress and swords?"

"Uh, full dress is fine; I'll pass you the details a bit later. Listen, I got to run but I'll be back in the States in about a week's time—CAG and Captain Ingles have graciously granted me quite a bit of leave. See you then old partner?"

"Sure, Skates…" but the line went dead.

"Old partner", darn it was super to hear her voice again. I stared at the screen saver as I re-collected the times Skates and I had together. From the first time I met her on the Seahawk and well saved her life as she ejected over the edge. To when she appeared in her dress whites, kind enough to hand me F-14 manuals, assisting me in my reversion to naval aviator. Then the times on the USS Patrick Henry, our buddying up as pilot and RIO, trading jokes and facing the banter from squadron and wing mates. I would always remember her defending me when the other younger members, especially that annoying X-Man, who would tease me about my age and experience. I would remember her concise and yet soothing comments and replies during pre-flight, in-flight and engagement with bogeys and bandits. She was simply the best RIO I've ever came across. Well apart from my firsr RIO, who perished during my night-blindness crash. It was only less than a few months before I found my true callings and regrettably had to leave her and the F-14 we both bonded with for DC. Then her court martial case which I knew she was innocent from the start. It was an immense relief when she was acquitted and retracted her call to resign from the Navy. Then our recent flight together, where she again assisted me with my carrier quals. That turned sour as we flew into a thunderstorm with a broken Tomcat and ejected. But by gosh, she revived me when I was almost at the edge of death, even she denied "jumping my bones."

I gave a smile at that last thought. Skates, heh I hardly called her "Lieutenant" or "Elizabeth". She was a great gal but I never had any other relationship with her other than at a professional level. And now, she's tying the knot. And me? I'm pushing to my late thirties, just lost another girlfriend. It's is nice to be single, but darn it, I've always wanted someone close to me. And what did Skates and her invitation say? "Harmon Rabb and partner?" I don't have one really. Could I bring…

"Rap rap rap". "Harm? Are you ready? It's our morning staff meeting plus I think the Admiral has something for us." Huh? Oh that other voice. Mac. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie. Chief of Staff of JAG HQ and definitely senior to me in terms of responsibility. I locked my computer and followed her. Hey, I could bring her to the wedding. Then again, maybe not. She's supposed to be still engaged to that Aussie irritant, Bugme, oops, Brumby. So kind of them to postpone their wedding due to my ejection but scuttlebutt tells me it will still happen. You could still bring her, one voice told me. No silly, she wasn't exactly that friendly towards Skates, another voice told me. Remember she was the one who concluded she was negligent during that mishap case? And how she treated Skates on the stand? How could you invite such a person!

My thoughts were interrupted as the meeting commenced and Chegwidden gave out the assignments for the day. Luckily it wasn't that much. It was almost noon time when I retreated to my office and login to my email again. There at the top was a message from Skates:

" _Hey Hammer,_

_Great for you to join in the celebrations. I should be back next Monday, the CAG's been really gracious with this. If you don't mind, dress whites only for the actual wedding ceremony, plus swords? Mike and I are still working the whole plan—so much to do! Anyway, you won't have to worry about hotel or B Mike's family has a large house big enough for guests—and you're key guest._

_On bringing another, why not ask Colonel Mackenzie? I know she's married but you too are close colleagues._

_Anyway, got to run now. Am still trying to get used to the Super Hornet. Darn, why must they retire our gold ol' Tomcat?_

_Miss you much Sir._

_Skates xxx_ "

Oh gosh, another letter to cheer me up. But that line "On bringing another, why not ask Colonel Mackenzie?" Wow Skates remembers her. Maybe Skates forget how Mac treated her on the stand. Or she's just being kind since it's her wedding? Should I invite Mac along?

The rest of the week passed by quite quickly, most of the cases were resolved out of court or were handed to the rest of the team, especially my old Academy mate, Commander Sturgis Turner. I received another couple of emails from Skates on exactly when she was arriving stateside and where. "Mike really wants to meet up with you before the actually ceremony, even before all the stag and hen parties. Hope you don't mind, I've told him all about you and he's so intrigued! Really can't wait to be back!"

**Somewhere near Osceola Road, Maryland**

**One week later**

I yanked the brakes to my convertible and double checking my hair and face in the rear view mirror, I got out. The address I was given was a humongous house that seemed to reach the sky. Jeez, must be a damn rich family, I thought. Skates is certainly a lucky gal. Before I could even press the doorbell, the frame open to reveal Skates in a lavender dress that reach down to her knees. Her hair was not tied up regulations style but flowing reaching down to touch her shoulders. I've never seen her out of a uniform and by gosh she does look gorgeous.

"Harm!" She jumped up and gave me the tightest hug I ever had, creasing my shirt. "Oh my gosh, it's you!"

"Yes…Skates…Elizabeth…ow…"

"Oh…sorry," she apologized, lowering herself down on the ground. Where on earth did she said that before? Oh, that time on the carrier, when she revived me from the hypothermia.

"…Sorry, sir, so unbecoming of a junior officer. How are you? Come in, Come in, you're just in time."

"In time?"

"Oh to meet Mike. Don't worry about your shoes; leave them on."

Moving into the house, I saw blonde-haired, around six foot tall man, dressed in a long sleeved office checkered shirt and jeans. He was extremely muscular, almost reminding me of Brumby, well this one is a blonde, taller Brumby.

"Harm, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Michael Sanders. Mike, this is the greatest aviator I flew with and greatest lawyer I ever met, Harmon Rabb."

I received the strongest handshake I ever had in my entire life—stronger than that of Brumby's which I receive several years ago. His eyes were blazing and he started by saying, "So, you were the one who dumped my girl into the ocean?"

To Be Continued…

Reviews are much welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. This story might  more than two chapters to comple._

 

A half a minute silence crept across the whole room. “Mike…” I suddenly heard Skates start, with an extremely worried tone.

 

“How are you!!! It so great to me you finally!!!” The tough handshake was released and I felt a huge slap on the back. Jeez, if this guy was trying to imitate Lando Calrissan in the _Empire Strikes Back_ , he certainly made a lousy copycat of it.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you too,” I replied then hearing the courteous ‘what I would like to drink’ question. I selected a bottle of beer—definitely not my usually brand, but I was not going to argue. I settled myself in and faced this fiancé.

 

“So, Harm right? Liz has been telling me all about you since she was posted to NAS Oceana.”

 

“Uhm yeah, we had quite sometime time together,” I replied, hoping not to incite his hostility again.

 

“Flying missions over the former Yugoslavia and Kosovo, giving Lizzy a confidence talk when she was having panic attacks, defending her when she was falsely accused, and then the thunderstorm crash.” He had re-phrased the words.

 

“You summed it up pretty well, Mike,” I replied, still choosing my words and reply carefully.

 

 “Busy week at JAG?”

 

“The usual, cases coming and going,” I replied. Something’s coming up, I know it.

 

“Probably more glamorous that working on press reports at the Pentagon,” he commented.

 

“Press reports? Oh yeah. Didn’t you first work at Secretary Nelson’s office?”

 

“Yep, and now at the Pentagon, Secretary of Defence’s Office” he confirmed. I secretly suspected it was more than dealing with the media, but I decided not to pursue that line. Skates probably his true occupation.

 

“Nothing as glamorous as a courtroom battle or flying off a carrier,” Mike continued. Ok, I sense something is coming up.

 

It was Skates who started. “Harm, we asked you here because we would like you to...”

 

Her fiancé complete the sentence “I would like you to be my Best Man.”

 

I nearly spill my bottle of beer on my lap. Then, clearing my throat, I said quite obviously, “But, I’ve just met you!”

 

“Let me explain, Harm, I know we’ve just met but I’ve learnt alot about you from Liz. I mean, you’re what she practically talks about every night” He continued, then received a slight punch from his fiancée.

 

“Ow! Liz!”

 

“I don’t talk just about Harm Mike! You know that!” I heard Skates protest.

 

“You do when you can’t sleep…” With that both of them start lightly punching each other, then cuddling and the kissing. Such action really signified

 

“Ok, sorry about that,” Mike said, sitting back up. “But yeah, I’ve heard much about you Commander. And well, I don’t have a brother—just sisters’ who will be part of Liz’s bridesmaid team—and even with my close guy friends I don’t see any one that I trust. I’ve heard so much about you, well not just through Liz,” he smiled at his fiancée, “but through the grapevine. And all of it tells you’re the kind of guy I trust and look up to.” I tried to interject but he raised his hand. “I’m not looking for one to plan a wild Bachelor Party or anything like that. In fact, I’m just asking for a simple night out with male friends and of course you’re invited. I just want a guy who can help out with the ushers and the wedding ring.” He sat back.

 

“And how about the speech at the Wedding? That’s why I said I don’t know you.”

 

“Oh, we can figure that one out later. We’re both planning on not have a whole host of speeches and not such a grand wedding.” I still gave a uncertain look both of them.

 

“Please Harm, it would really mean a lot to us,” Skates said.

 

“Alright,” I said, and Mike shook my hand.  Just then, my phone beeped and I excused myself. It was Mac, who wanted me to meet up over a witness for a court case. I regrettably told both of them and they showed me to the door. “Thanks alot again, Harm. Don’t worry too much about it; I’ll keep in touch.”

 

“Thanks so much Hammer,” Skates said, and gave me a light kiss on my right cheek. I blushed a bit; it was the first time she kissed me there. “Say hi to Admiral Chegwidden and the rest of the Jag crew for me.”

 

To Be Continued.

 

NB: _I know, not my best update/chapter. May edit it later._     


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. 

JAG Headquarters  
Sometime later

That was a hell of a JAGMAN investigation, I thought as I dumped my briefcase on my desk and loosened my tie. Still, I’m glad the Marine and his wife got together again and their finances back in order. Wife…darn it, my best RIO is going to be a wife soon and I have be the best man. Skates’ husband-to-be Mike informed me that it would relatively straight forward. Hell, the last time I was a best man, I was locked up in the jail cell and nearly lost my dress whites to some stripper. Bud Roberts Junior, I thought and looked through my blinds to see him. You are the biggest joker I’ve ever met and yet one of the most promising attorneys....

“Hey Bud,” I called, exiting my ‘parlour’. “What do you remember from your Bachelor party?”

“Huh..uh oh sir,” I saw the junior JAG nearly drop his files and books and I reached out to help. “Why you ask? All I can remember was that dad and I weren’t on good terms, we had a fight in some bar and got locked up just before my wedding day. Why...do you ask sir?”

“Because...” I then noticed Mac coming out, talking to one of the legalmen and coming into earshot. I guided the slightly overweight junior JAG away and then conjured up some half-lie about wondering about the past and the present. “You’re not dating and planning to be married are you sir?”

I wish so, I thought. Or do I want to? “Nah, just wondering,” I quickly added.

“Well sir, if there’s anything I can say, don’t let someone set a Bachelor’s Party in a strip joint,” Bud added. Good advice, I told him then as I turned around, I nearly collided into that blond bitchy Lieutenant. “Sorry sir,” I heard her apologise loudly. Damn her...

A few days later...

I poured the mass of noodles, snow peas and tofu down on my plate and took a large scoop. Yucks, I thought and added a another splash of soya source to the mix. The clocked chimed. Sigh, an hour a half to go before I meet Mike and his friends for some “small Bachelor’s Party”. Small, heck, more like an outsider entering a social gathering. Why am I doing this again? For Skates, yes dear Skates the best RIO, the best partner I could have. 

Wait, I thought ‘best’. How about Meg Austin or Mac for that matter? Mac, a friend and a worthy adversary in the courtroom. She’s been a nice partner through these years, until she made the call to marry, or try to marry that Aussie Brumby during my flight qualifications. Then when I had to regretfully eject the stormiest Atlantic, she claimed she postponed her wedding, lost her fiancé and what’s more she used her ESP to find me. Well fine, but it was Skates who revived me by ‘jumping by bones’. Mac just behaved like an indecisive brat. Now I’m ‘paying back’ Skates by being the best man at her wedding...

“Ding Dong!” the door bell broken my reverie. Who...I didn’t tell Skates or her fiancé my address...well the former might know it...I got up and found a delivery man at my door. “Sign here sir,” he handed over a form. “I didn’t order anything,” I protested.

“Harmon Rabb Junior. Not many people have that name and live north of Union station,” the man held up his pen. I judged him quickly. Too fat to be an undercover agent or worse, Clark Palmer in disguise. Ok, I acknowledged it then took the parcel. It felt immediately like a book. Well, a bomb can be shaped like a book...curiosity took the better of me and I tore open the paper. “How to be a great best man at a wedding.” Who on earth would have sent this? 

A Private Room  
Some bar in Georgetown, Washington DC  
Some time later

“Pretty good night out eh Harm?” I turned to see Mike next to me with his maybe tenth cocktail in his hand. His other guy friends were all across the room, with their hands in with larger glasses, laughing and joking away. 

“Yeah, nice and simple,” I replied.

“That’s how I wanted it to be. I’m not the kind to hire scantily-clad women or strippers to dance around me. Just good mates and friends.” Do I fall in the former or latter category or neither?

“Liz told me you had an exhilarating naval career,” Mike continued, and I finally turned to face him. “I mean, she told me about you’re ramp strike, your transfer to JAG and then request back to aviation...than back to JAG.”

“And I recalled she said you called me an ‘ageing re-thread’ ?”

“Aha, you caught me. I just started working for the Secretary then, and wasn’t that much of an expert in Navy affairs. But i quickly learnt especially after meeting Liz and hearing about you.”

“I hope she didn’t tell any incriminating stories,” I added quickly trying to search back to any jokes or acts that I made while on the Patrick Henry.

“Oh no, no, only great stuff. Like how to handled junior arrogant aviators, like how you still defended one in a court martial but told him your real thoughts after. Like how you helped my darling fiancée over her panic attacks and coaxed her to push a damaged Tomcat to safety. Like how you defended her by all unorthodox means during her court martial. Like...

I held up my hand. “I’m not a perfect naval aviator or lawyer Mike. Still, to return raise, Skates is one hell of a RIO. I wouldn’t want any other RIO.”

Mike slapped me on the back. “That’s what I like about you. I don’t need years of knowing you to judge you. Liz gave it all to me and having briefly met you I know you are the definitely guy for my best man. Get you another drink?”

I mumbled a negative and he moved off to meet only of his friends, Connan. Luckily that guy does look like a barbarian. ‘I know you are the definitely guy for my best man’ Heck, I don’t know, am I?

To be continued

PS: Yeah not my best. Next chapter, hopefully better and the final.


	4. Chapter 4

**JAG Headquarters**

**Days later, just a day before the actual wedding**

 

“...a best man must be extremely confident and command his presence on the wedding grounds at all times. He should welcome all guests, especially families members...” this book sounded like a psychologist advice. It’s good, I thought but I’ve had a psychologist near me before and...again the rapping on the door broke my thoughts.

 

“Enter!” I called and instead of a naval personnel in summer whites, it was Skates in a floral sleeveless dress. “Permission to enter sir!” she called.

 

“Da...enter Skates, you’re not a uniform!” I exclaimed, surprised by not just by her presence but her dress. It was a blue orchid strapless halter neck dress that emphasised her small bosom. The hem of the dress was several inches above her knee, higher that prescribed for Navy skirts. Oh my gosh, she’s so angelic...

 

“Harm, close your mouth,” I heard Skates order and giggle. “You’re a JAG; no suppose to be googling over me.” Yes ‘ma’am’. Harmon Rabb, I told myself, you should know better...

 

“Oh...” I began

 

“Do you have some time to spare? Like for a quick drink or snack?”

 

I checked his schedule and soon enough they were in some small cafe just outside the Navy Yard. “I’ll buy,” I said, pulling out my wallet.

 

“No, it’s one me.”

 

“But...”

 

“Harm, I’m the one promoted and asking of you,” Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hawkes argued and minutes later two cups of freshly brewed coffee and and two cookies were at our table. Just as I settled his up down, Skates blurted, “Ok Harm, spill it. What’s worrying you?”

 

“Huh?” Harm nearly dropped crumbs of the cookie on the floor.

 

“I know your look since you came by our house. You had that loo before during Tomcat requalification and your first few night traps. You still had that look during Mike’s bachelor party. What’s up?”

 

“Your fiancé reporting on me like some spy?” I answered but my face, however, gave further evidence.

 

“Spill it, aviator.”

 

“O...ok,” I sighed. “It’s just the whirlwind of events of the past few days, no weeks. Me, surviving that crash after being frozen for hours. Then Mac’s claim she found me then her distancing herself from me after she broke off with Brumby. Next with you getting married and me having no one to joint me at the wedding, it...it just feels so out of place.”

 

“Wait, Mac, Colonel Mackenzie left that guy? She was the one who found you?!”

 

I explained.

 

“Heh,  ESP stuff is all hocus pocus.” She replied. Quite true, I thought. “But really, Mac ignoring you? And you don’t have any girl to bring along really?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Harmon Rabb, this isn’t you. So your single right now, this shouldn’t hold you back and not be your normal self.”

 

“It’s just...how should I explain it?”

 

“You’re being the male version of Julianne Porter,” Skates started and I raised my eyes at that statement.

 

“My Best Friend’s Wedding,” Skates continued and I suddenly remembered that movie, albeit vaguely. “Julia Roberts plays Porter, a girl who wants to marry her best friend who is already engaged to a pretty girl. You actually want me right?”

 

“Huh?” I tried to give a good poker face but failed. “No, no Skates, I’m not trying to break up your marriage!”

 

“No, I mean you wished I was you girl right?”

 

“No...” I tried to keep my face but I felt it was melting away...

 

“Harmon Rabb Junior, I know it. You like me deeply the first time we met on the _Seahawk_ and that grew during our time on the _Patrick Henry_. And yes, I will say I liked and loved you too, if not you would get those manuals free of charge before hand. Harm, we have a great relationship together, in and out of a Tomcat. But our paths are different. I’ve got Mike yes, but one day you you’ll get your great dream girl.” Just as I was about to say something, Skates leaned forward and patted me o my hand and flashed her signature smile. “Don’t want the whole caferia to see a senior JAG being kissed. See you at the wedding Harm and thanks for all the help you gave me and Mike. Ciao.”

 

That ‘pep talk and advice’ over, I naturally returned to my desk but not before finding another wrapped box handed to me by one of the legalmen. “It’s cleared through the security check sir,” he quipped as there wasn’t a visible return address on the back. Curious, I opened it to find ‘How to survive a Wedding as a main guest’. Who the hell is sending me this? I stepped out to survey the main office. Could it be Bud? No, he’s away in Norfolk on case? Harriet? No, she’s busy with Pentagon JAG. Mac’s definitely out. I haven’t told Sturgis about this. Who could it be? The first chapter read, ‘A guest should steady himself through the wedding. He shouldn’t try to intervene and mix around too much. Neither should he recluse himself...” Both books, despite their secretive nature, seemed really informative...

 

**Wedding evening**

 

“...Elizabeth, or should I say to the benefit of Navy guests, Skates, may you cherish you partnership with Michael. May you always be with him, even though you are catapulted off a carrier deck or helping your pilot land at night. Michael, don’t worry, the US Navy has great ships and aviators that will bring your wife home safely.” I paused as smiled flashed and some laughed. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I ask you to raise your glasses in honour of Mr.  And Mrs. Michael Sanders!”

 

Phew, I thought. The hard part is cover. Minutes later, despite my height, I found myself pushed to the back as the crowd of guests circles the newly weds. Shades of the time when I left the _Patrick Henry_ and every one in the Air Wing was wishing me well. I watched as Skates in her stunning wedding dress, tossed the bouquet and all the ladies tripped over each other to grab it. Please, please, let me have one last word with...I thankfully found myself face to face with my best RIO. “Harm, sir, thank you again for all you’ve done. I’ll be off now but catch on any time you need to return to the fleet or just want to change from the courtroom to F-14 ok?” I felt her embrace me with a massive hug and tried to hold on to her for longer before, before she had to go.

 

Guest were dancing a slow foxtrot but these were couples, thus I sat back and looked at my barely touched drink. Skates, my great Skates, you’re going to have a marvellous time while I...my phone rang and it was an unknown number.

 

“Mr. Rabb, I hope you’re enjoying your time,” the voice said. I couldn’t make out if it was male or female.

 

“Who’s this? How did you get my number?”

 

“And I hoped you found the information books useful.”

 

“Who are you? Are you stalking me? I’m a lawyer and I...” I looked up to see none other than Loren Singer. She was in a tight strapless beige dress that emphasised her bosom which I’ve, well no one has ever seen. There was a silvery necklace over her neck and bangled earrings in place of the military required studs. Most of all, her usually tied hair now rested on her shoulders.

 

“Singer, what the hell are you do...you sent me those books about the wedding?”

 

“Guilty as charged sir. I thought you might need a little help. In answering your question, well, my cousin is in charge of catering for this function. I’m allowed to tag alone as a helper and just finished. I thought in would just dress up along. Are you angry? Going to give me a dress down?”

 

I was speechless. This usually bitchy girl secretly sent me all those guides? Her cousin?! I glanced across the room to see another blonde haired girl clearing up the buffet. Ok, I’ll take that....”Uh, no, well next time please don’t be so secretive.”

 

“Well, it’s my please sir,” she turned amazingly on high heels then I called out.

 

“Uh, Lieutenant, there’s a good song on,” I said, as they band started playing the recently released single, 100 years. “Would, would you like to dance with me?”

 

The End.

 

Author’s note: Tough one to finish. Yes, it sounds a bit like My Best Friend’s Wedding.  Reviews welcomed.          

 


End file.
